


Bonding time

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Vincent è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu

Vincent adorava sia Carla che il figlio di lei, James, anche se aveva potuto vedere da sé nei mesi da che si era trasferito a vivere con loro di quanto il ragazzino fosse timido. Era un po' un peccato che non cercasse mai di parlare con la gente e che si limitasse a cercare quelli che in qualche modo riuscivano a scalfire a forza la sua corazza. James era un ragazzo intelligente e atletico che Vincent sarebbe stato orgoglioso di poter chiamare suo figlio.  
Con la gravidanza di Carla che avanzava la donna non poté più andare ad assistere alle partite di football di James e così Vincent si offrì di andare lui a guardarlo e di occuparsi di riaccompagnarlo poi a casa. Quando la sua compagna gli chiese se poteva provare a parlare col ragazzo di sesso e di come farlo con tutta sicurezza Vincent per un momento esitò, temendo che il ragazzino potesse chiudersi come una cozza e non volerne sentire da uno che in fondo non era nella sua vita che da qualche mese. Alla fine però accettò di parlargliene lui, anche perché poteva capire perché Carla preferisse fosse lui piuttosto che lei ad occuparsene.  
Provò ad affrontare il discorso mentre erano di ritorno a casa dopo l'ennesima partita.  
"Tua mamma vuole che io e te parliamo un po' da uomo a uomo di sesso." Lo informò, lanciandogli un vago sguardo.  
James spalancò per un momento gli occhi e incassò subito dopo la testa tra le spalle, subito sulla difensiva. "Mm."  
Vincent cercò di non perdersi d'animo, provando a sondare il terreno. "Hai mai fatto sesso?"  
James lo guardò come fosse impazzito e scosse la testa con un movimento rapido.  
"E da solo? Hai mai provato a masturbarti?"  
A quello James esitò a rispondere ma dopo un momento inclinò appena la testa e si decise ad annuire lentamente.  
Vincent sperava di riuscire ad andare da qualche parte con quelle risposte fatte di monosillabi e semplici movimenti della testa, ma non voleva darsi per vinto.  
Provò ad iniziare un dialogo - molto più simile ad un monologo per la verità - sull'importanza dell'uso di un preservativo, sia per il sesso penetrativo che orale. Quello riuscì a riscuotere dal suo silenzio il ragazzo, che si voltò a guardarlo con la fronte aggrottata.  
"Perché?"  
Vincent prese un respiro profondo, sorridendo appena a vedere che in fondo era interessato all'argomento, e gli spiegò che anche col sesso orale c'era la possibilità di trasmissione di malattie.  
"Se qualcuno ti propone sesso orale mi raccomando perciò, insisti che si usi un preservativo." Annuì.  
"Non credo succederà." Strinse le labbra il giovane tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
"Come mai?" Provò a chiedere Vincent dopo un momento, lanciandogli un breve sguardo.  
"Nessuno mi si fila." Si strinse nelle spalle James.  
"Beh, un giorno ti si fileranno. E allora ricordati di portarti sempre i preservativi appresso. Se non serviranno a te serviranno al tuo partner."  
James annuì in silenzio per qualche momento prima di avvampare, bloccandosi come un coniglio davanti a dei fari. Si voltò a guardare Vincent solo dopo qualche momento, sconvolto.  
"Come fai a saperlo?" Bisbigliò.  
Vincent sorrise appena, con un filo d'affetto. "Tua mamma. Si è accorta da un bel po' su cosa vertano i tuoi interessi." Lo informò.  
Lasciò che il ragazzo si prendesse il tempo di digerire l'informazione prima di riprendere a parlare. "Se vuoi posso provare a darti qualche consiglio su cosa fare in camera da letto." Propose.  
Arrivarono davanti a casa prima che James potesse rispondergli e il discorso cadde lì, senza che James cercasse di riprenderlo e senza che Vincent cercasse di forzarlo sull'argomento.   
Quando però si ritrovarono nuovamente in macchina insieme alla domenica successiva Vincent provò a tornare ad accennare di sesso a James e lentamente, pizzichi e bocconi, gli spiegò tutto quel che sapeva di ciò che poteva essere fatto in camera da letto e fuori. Sapeva che James non si vedeva con nessuno ma sia lui che la madre ritenevano che fosse il caso sapesse cosa fare e cosa no prima che fosse troppo tardi e magari potesse rischiare di farsi male.  
James per la verità ascoltava tutto, anche se rispondeva poco, prendendosi appunti mentalmente su quel che più gli interessava.  
Un giorno Vincent interruppe il proprio monologo a rendersi conto di come James stesse cercando di coprire l'erezione ben visibile attraverso i pantaloni leggeri che aveva indossato dopo la doccia fatta negli spogliatoi.  
"È normale." Cercò di rassicurarlo. "Va bene così, davvero. Non c'è bisogno di nascondersi, è normale e naturale eccitarsi a parlare di sesso." Annuì.  
James gli lanciò un mezzo sguardo, cercando di capire se davvero fosse tranquillo o se aspettasse solo che confermasse di essere eccitato per andare a dirlo alla madre - o peggio ancora al padre - ma improvvisamente si rese conto che anche l'uomo era eccitato e tirò un sospirò di sollievo, rilassandosi a sapere di non essere il solo.

Quando dissero a Carla che per assicurarsi nulla andasse storto - la sua era a quanto pareva una gravidanza delicata - era meglio se si trasferiva in ospedale lei un po' protestò, non volendo lasciare il figlio da solo, ma Vincent la rassicurò che si sarebbe occupato lui di farlo mangiare e andare a scuola e lei alla fine accettò il ricovero.  
Rimasti soli una volta tornati dall'ospedale Vincent allungò una mano ad accarezzare la nuca del ragazzo, cercando di non fargli pesare troppo la mancanza della madre.  
"Mi occuperò di te come le ho promesso, vedrai." Gli rivolse un sorriso, per quanto anche lui fosse preoccupato non solo per la salute della compagna ma anche per quella del loro bambino.  
James abbozzò un sorriso e annuì appena. "Grazie, Vince." Mormorò.  
Con tutto ciò che era successo dopo cena James non pensò minimamente di rivedere l'uomo fino al mattino dopo, quando fosse stata ora di andare a scuola, ma con sua grande sorpresa Vincent bussò alla sua porta vestito solo dell'accappatoio dopo essere uscito dalla doccia.  
"Posso?" Chiese a bassa voce.  
James annuì senza pensarci troppo, facendosi un po' da parte sul letto per lasciargli un posto dove sedersi. Vincent sospirò nel sederglisi accanto.  
"Mi manca Carla." Ammise fissando il pavimento. "E mi mancano i momenti che avevamo io e te da soli ogni settimana. Mi manca la possibilità di parlare come fossimo padre e figlio." Sorrise appena lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
James si sentì arrossire appena e annuì, grattandosi però la nuca imbarazzato.  
"Anche a me." Era vero che quei momenti gli erano mancati sin da che avevano dovuto smettere per la fine della stagione, ma era anche vero che non gli aveva mai rivelato il particolare che ogni settimana quando tornava a casa dopo i loro discorsi sul sesso era così eccitato da avere il bisogno fisico di chiudersi in camera a masturbarsi.  
Vincent allungò una mano ad accarezzargli la testa con affetto, senza pensare troppo a cosa potesse aver imbarazzato per un momento il ragazzo.  
"Se ti va possiamo continuare." Propose. "O mi puoi dire se hai dei dubbi."  
James annuì appena, felice di essere stato già a pancia in giù quando l'uomo era entrato nella sua stanza perché almeno così Vincent non avrebbe potuto vedere l'erezione che andava ingrossandosi mentre riprendeva a parlargli della stimolazione della prostata.  
"Se vuoi posso insegnarti a trovarla." Propose l'uomo. "È sempre una gran scoperta quando si sente quanto possa essere piacevole." Sbuffò un sorriso.  
"Ok." Rispose James alzando le spalle.  
Si sorprese però quando Vincent si alzò in piedi, rilassato, e si voltò per sfiorargli i fianchi. La sorpresa numero due arrivò quando l'uomo lo guidò a sollevarsi e James scoprì quanto in effetti fosse forte l'uomo da essere capace di metterlo a carponi stringendogli i fianchi e comportandosi come non fosse che una piuma quando era in effetti settanta chili di muscoli ben distribuiti.  
Ogni pensiero su quanto potesse essere forte il patrigno svanì dalla sua mente a rendersi conto nel momento in cui Vincent con tutta calma gli abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama insieme all'intimo, lasciandolo col sedere all'aria completamente scoperto.  
"Papà?" Chiese un po' senza fiato.  
"Va tutto bene, ti fidi di me, vero?" Mormorò Vincent con aria rassicurante accarezzandogli i capelli scuri.  
Dopo un momento James annuì, anche se imbarazzato e un filo col fiato corto, un po' a disagio a rendersi conto che a quel modo Vincent avrebbe ovviamente visto come fosse già duro senza che avessero nemmeno iniziato a fare niente. Perché era sicuro che se lui era in quella posizione certamente avrebbero finito per fare qualcosa.  
Si tese un po’ quando il patrigno scese con la mano dalla sua nuca alla schiena, lasciandola scivolare sempre più in basso fino ad accarezzargli una natica, fermandosi a stringerne una. Cercò però di rilassarsi quando l’uomo si limitò soltanto a stringerlo e massaggiare, senza cercare di fare subito nient’altro.  
“Il football ti ha fatto sviluppare i muscoli in un modo incredibile.” Si complimentò con lui Vincent, continuando soltanto ad accarezzargli le natiche, spostandosi con calma dall’una all’altra.  
James abbozzò un sorriso, eccitato nonostante tutto ad essere toccato a quel modo finalmente da qualcuno.  
“Grazie…”  
Vincent gli sorrise e continuò ad accarezzargli le natiche, stringendo piano i muscoli con le proprie mani calde.  
“Mi hai detto che spesso ti masturbi, vero?”  
James annuì subito, perché almeno quello era un territorio su cui si fidava a stare e anche se rosso rispose al suo “come?” mormorando di essere solito toccarsi il pene.  
Sentì la mano di Vincent spostarsi dalla sua natica al solco tra di esse, allargandole mentre scendeva con le dita ad accarezzare la sua apertura con i polpastrelli.  
Per un momento il ragazzo si tese, preoccupato di cosa potesse voler fare, ma l’altra mano di Vincent tornò a fare dei piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena, finché il ragazzo tornò a rilassarsi completamente sotto le sue mani. Solo allora James si rese conto che Vincent era stato intento per tutto il tempo probabilmente a fare dei piccoli cerchi con le dita anche attorno alla sua apertura e che non era per niente spiacevole quel tipo di contatto. Cercò di tendere i muscoli, cercando di avere una maggior stimolazione, e finalmente Vincent parlò ancora.  
“Perciò non ti sei mai toccato qui?”  
James scosse la testa e Vincent annuì con un breve mugolio.  
Tolse il dito che teneva sulla sua apertura e invece recuperò una boccetta di lubrificante da una tasca dell’accappatoio per potersi ungere le dita.  
Il movimento portò l’accappatoio ad aprirsi un po’ e James, a carponi sul letto ed esattamente all’altezza del suo bacino, poté vedere quanto anche Vincent fosse eccitato in quel momento, ed esattamente quanto l’uomo fosse ben equipaggiato.  
L’uomo seguì il suo sguardo e ad intuire cosa stesse fissando sbuffò un sorriso nel tornare ad accarezzare la sua apertura, massaggiandolo piano con un polpastrello.  
“Vedi quanto è normale eccitarsi?” Mormorò con la sua voce più tranquilla. “Va tutto bene. Ti piace?” Chiese.  
“È piacevole.” Annuì James, sperando sotto sotto che provasse a spingere meglio in lui. Sospirò piano quando Vincent invece di limitarsi a stimolarlo a quel modo portò l’altra mano sotto di lui, iniziando a stringergli piano il pene.  
“Rilassati, lascia che papà ti mostri…” Mormorò Vincent iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente, senza ancora penetrarlo.  
“Sì…” Sospirò James ad occhi chiusi, godendosi le attenzioni e l’essere toccato a quel modo da qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso.  
Lentamente Vincent fece più pressione contro i suoi muscoli e lo penetrò con un dito, continuando a masturbarlo lentamente per distrarlo.  
James cercò di non badare al fastidio, anche se non riuscì a sopprimere un gemito quando il dito riuscì a trovare un punto che gli scatenò dentro una carica di piacere.  
“Bravo ragazzo, bravo ragazzo…” Mormorò Vincent, la voce roca tremendamente sensuale. “Ti piace, vero?”  
James annuì in fretta, gemendo mentre il dito continuava ad insistere contro quel punto. Istintivamente allargò meglio le gambe, sperando che così Vincent potesse spingere più forte contro quel punto, sperando potesse essere addirittura meglio.  
Vincent iniziò a muovere il dito senza alcun preavviso, girando e premendo, estraendolo di poco solo per tornare poi a premere contro quel punto magico.  
Prestò James fu così tanto preso dal piacere da gemere continuamente, senza più alcuna traccia di imbarazzo o vergogna. Continuò a gemere forte anche quando l’uomo lasciò andare il suo pene, smettendo di masturbarlo, per spostare invece la mano sulla sua schiena, tenendolo fermo mentre continuava a stimolare la sua prostata.  
“È naturale che ti piaccia, piccolo, è completamente normale.” Lo rassicurò a bassa voce.  
Spostò allora un secondo dito contro la sua apertura, semplicemente premendo un po’ all’esterno prima di spingere in lui, aggiungendolo a quello che già era all’interno.  
James gemette forte e crollò sulle braccia, nascondendo la faccia contro il materasso, il fiato corto per la stimolazione.  
“Non smettere…” Lo supplicò tra i gemiti, sperando che Vincent non si stancasse tanto presto di fare ciò che stava facendo.  
L’uomo si limitò a leccarsi le labbra e continuò ad accarezzargli la schiena, eccitato a vedere l’adolescente piegato a quel modo davanti a lui, il posteriore nudo per aria, completamente esposto alla sua vista e intento a chiedere di più, pregandolo di non fermarsi.  
“Così, piccolo... abbandonati al piacere.” Mormorò roco continuando ad insistere contro la sua prostata. “Ti piace, vero?” Mormorò ancora, godendosi il sentirlo riaffermare vocalmente quando gli piacesse tutto quel che faceva.  
Non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso a sentire il giovane gemere un “sì” prolungato, seguito ad un invocazione al padre di non fermarsi.  
“Non preoccuparti, papà non si ferma finché non vieni.” Lo rassicurò a bassa voce.  
Scese con la mano libera nuovamente a stringere delicatamente la sua erezione per riprendere a masturbarlo, concentrato su di lui piuttosto che allungare una mano a masturbare se stesso anche se sentiva di essere ormai duro da morire davanti a quello spettacolo e con due dita nell’apertura vergine del figliastro.  
Nella nebbia del piacere in cui si trovava James il ragazzo si voltò, strofinando la fronte contro il materasso, e notò così che lo spiraglio dell’accappatoio che indossava il patrigno si era allargato un po’ mentre Vincent era in piedi, forse anche per il modo in cui si muoveva. Suo malgrado a fissare l’erezione che gocciolava lentamente James si ritrovò a deglutire, chiedendosi se avrebbe poi dovuto occuparsi della sua erezione.  
In quel momento però Vincent iniziò a muovere le dita con movimenti più ampi dentro di lui e James non riuscì più a pensare a nulla: chiuse gli occhi e gemette forte, finendo per riversarsi sulle lenzuola con le ginocchia che tremavano.   
Vincent si leccò le labbra e sfilò lentamente le dita da lui, facendo attenzione a non fargli male. In silenzio lo aiutò a stendersi su un fianco, osservandolo con un sorriso carico d’affetto.  
“Come stai?”  
“Bene…” Mormorò James, ancora ad occhi chiusi.  
“Sei stanco ora?”  
“Sì…” Annuì con un sospiro il ragazzo, senza riuscire più veramente a pensare a nulla che non fosse il piacere che gli aveva appena dato l’uomo.  
“Ma ti è piaciuto, vero?” Si assicurò per l’ennesima volta.  
“Sì, papà…” Abbozzò un sorriso James, aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo da sotto in su.  
“Bene.” Gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la testa prima di recuperare dei fazzoletti con cui ripulirgli il pene e le lenzuola.  
“Buonanotte, piccolo.” Mormorò abbassandosi a baciargli la testa.  
James rimase decisamente sorpreso a quello.  
“Ti va davvero bene così? Che io non faccia niente per ricambiare?”  
Vincent rimase a guardarlo per un momento prima di abbassarsi a baciarlo castamente sulle labbra. “Mi fa piacere prendermi cura della mia famiglia, James. Senza niente in cambio.” Gli sorrise prima di lasciarlo.  
Rimasto solo James si ritirò su il pigiama, la testa piena di pensieri su quanto fosse stato eccitante il tutto e sul fatto che però sarebbe stato carino riuscire a ricambiare. Sarebbe stato giusto.  
Col pensiero dell’erezione del patrigno semi nascosta dall’accappatoio James si ritrovò ad eccitarsi nel chiedersi se un giorno l’uomo avrebbe lasciato che facesse esperienza insieme a lui in qualcosa che avrebbe potuto soddisfare entrambi.  
Magari avrebbe potuto chiedergli se potevano provare col sesso orale, o magari addirittura chiedergli se poteva perdere con lui la propria virginità, si ritrovò a pensare con un sorriso eccitato.


End file.
